vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chimpanzee
|-|Chimpanzee= |-|Bonobo= Summary The Chimpanzee 'is a primate and is closely related to humans (According to studies, their DNA is extremely similar to that of humans). They mainly eat fruit, vegetables and sometimes meat. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-C Name: Chimpanzee, Chimp, Bonobo (their smaller, less aggressive cousins), 'mockman' (the meaning of their original name) Origin: The Real World Gender: Male or female Age: In the wild they can live up to 30 years, in zoos they can live up to 80 years Classification: Pan troglodytes, ape Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can use basic tools, sharp teeth Attack Potency: Street level (Travis the chimpanzee horribly deformed a woman's face, almost severed her hands and destroyed a window. Frodo the chimpanzee was strong enough to rip off the flesh of a Red colobus monkey with both his arms and teeth and almost broke a man's neck. Bonobos can jump one-third higher than human athletes and generate as much force as humans nearly two times heavier, and Chimpanzees in contact with Bonobos have constantly always overpowered and scared them. There has been no recorded instance ever of a human overpowering a Chimpanzee) Speed: Peak Human '(They can run up to 25 miles per hour km/hr and can catch monkeys smaller than them) 'Lifting Strength: 'Likely '''Athletic Human '(Chimps focus on pulling and their lifting strength is almost non-impressive, though still has enough strength to throw a full grown raccoon over a dozen feet into a wall) '''Striking Strength: Street Class (They can pull 1.35 times stronger than a normal person .A chimp ripped a man's nose off and another one bit his jaw so hard it ripped part of his teeth and lip and smash a windshield of a police car) Durability: Street level (They can fight each other and live, can survive being stabbed and hit by a shovel) Stamina: Superhuman (Can continue fighting after being bludgeoned by a shovel and being stabbed multiple times) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: 'None, but they were shown to be able to pick up sticks and rocks and use it as weapons. Can sharpen spears and use them to stab and kill smaller monkeys. 'Intelligence: '''Below average human (Some can learn sign language and use tools to fight or solve problems, like dropping fruit. Some chimp packs have hunting strategies to even kill leopards. Chimpanzees make tools and use them to acquire foods and for social displays; they have sophisticated hunting strategies requiring cooperation, influence and rank; they are status conscious, manipulative and capable of deception; they can learn to use symbols and understand aspects of human language including some relational syntax, concepts of number and numerical sequence and they are capable of spontaneous planning for a future state or event. They have been proven to torture and do painful things on purpose to other beings, which is incredibly unique among animals. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable Gallery Most Brutal Chimpanzee Society Ever Discovered Rise of the Warrior Apes Others '''Notable Victories: Gorilla (The Real World) Gorilla's profile (It was 4 Chimps vs one gorilla) Notable Losses: Harry and Marv (Home Alone) Harry and Marv’s profile (Harry And Marv were both equipped with crowbars) Gray Wolf (The Real World) Wolf's profile (Both were males of equal weight) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Primates Category:Real World Category:Mammals Category:Tier 9